Foreign relations of People's Republic of Granda
People's Republic of Granda, most to have relations with the communist countries. Especially with satellite states of the Carmes Pact the regional economic and military organization for the communist states of Antilia Major continent. Relations 'People's Republic of Adela' In 3335, A fought between the government and Unity Party of Adela (UPA) began to steadily intensify, the UPA was very unfavorable and almost to give up. When Rojasio Alzaro heard about the situation in Adela, he contacted with Lujas Guerrada the General Secretary of UPA and sent troops and weapons to support the Adela Red Army, with the full support of Granda. Finally, the UPA have seized power and banished the old government from the country, And declared an establishment of People's Republic of Adela. After the political crisis Adela began to have more good interaction with Granda and joined the Carmes Pact in 3337. After the death of Rojasio Alzaro which believed that he was assassinated by the Pro-Tirano spy, Adela and the Carmes Pact announced the fully military aid to support Granda to fight the Pro-Tirano rebels. 'People's Republic of Perla' After overthrow the monarchy and became a republic. The Communist Party of Perla has been stated as the illegal party by the Perlan dictator, Antonio Lazarro, and ordered to kill all the communist. Many innocents has been suspected to be a communist and have been killed by soldiers without any negotiate. The actions of the government result the people to join the People's Liberation Army of Perla (PLAP) to fight against the government. People's Republic of Granda support the PLAP by send advisers, weapons and supplies. The PLAP finally succeeded to defeat the dictatorship of Lazarro and The People's Republic was officially established in 3339. Perla joined the Carmes Pact in 3341. 'People's Republic of Suerta' In 3340-3342, Suerta heavily faced poverty and corruption under the regime of President Jose Corazon. The rebels led by Raul Debero, General Secretary of the Suertan Labour Party, backed by Granda to overthrow the government. The rebels won the civil war but Debero has been killed. Grandan decided to choose Juan Ochoa as the successor of Debero and change the party name from Suertan Labour Party to Communist Party of Suerta along with the establish of the People's Republic of Suerta. After solving all basic economic problems. Suerta joined the Carmes Pact in 3349 'People's Republic of Almas' Almas joined the Carmes Pact in 3371. From 3371 to 3422, Granda never intervened in the politics of Almas until 3423 when the Pro-democracy and anti-government militia groups known as the Alman's New Future Alliance (ANFA) trying to fight its government. Granda under Jubilo 's rule sent more than 30,000 soldier to help Almas government to subdue the rebels. The conflicts is ongoing until today. 'People's Power Party' Granda support the People's Power Party (PPP) in Xilotonian War from November 3365 to June 3369. Due to their lack of experience and dead of many high-ranking member of PPP, Granda and its allies decided to stop supporting PPP and withdraw their troops from Xiloto. 'Southern Arendale Republic' In 3334, Rojasio Alzaro declared to help the National Peoples Army (NPA) fight against its opponents in Arendale Communist Crisis by sending weapons and supplies along with army advisers until NPA won in 3335 and establish the "Southern Arendale Republic". The relationship between Granda and Southern Arendale Republic are stable. But after Bandero Cienfe's "Better Granda" plan, resulted in Grandan-SAR split. In 3422, Jubilo trying to fulfill the relationship with SAR but no respond from the SAR government. Jubilo decided to contact with the Agencia Secreta De Inteligencia (ASI) to discuss about the "secret plan". 'Council of Centau' The relationship status between Granda and Council of Centau remain unknown. During era of Marcencio Alzaro, Council of Centau stated Granda as a threat of Golden Rainbow and the council. Until Chalazar's regime the council decided to removed Granda from the threat lists and about to invite Granda to the council in Ana Alzaro Era. But has been canceled due to Roque Jubilo's "Jubilo Doctrine". Category:Foreign relations